Talk:Hoodie/@comment-47.208.106.230-20171012073741
I'd have to say that some of this is extremely inaccurate. Why, you ask? Well, for one, if they weren't proxies, where did the known fact that they are come from? And two, like masky, don't judge someone just by how they seem. Honestly, if i had gotten to know these two individuals face to face, i'd judge them by a pattern of activity, not by what's spreading around socially. All of this buzz has started a fandom. It's actually how they're known today. I'm currently experiencing lots of activity related to them, such as minor symptoms to the slender sickness, but it doesn't help to see people downgrade others, and call them heart-less. They are NOT heartless, they just choose to ignore the tingly feelings they get, fearing it would interfear with their job, which, in many brief situations, is not the case. Sometimes, on many occasions, it gets too strong for him/her to ignore, and they just can't find the strength to hurt the one that they have grown affectionate feelings towards. I understand how rough it can be to go through this, as i have experienced some of it myself, but, the Marble Hornets is based off of Hoodie and Masky, since it wouldn't make much sense to say that they're fake. I mean, i ain't the only one experiencing this stuff. I'm sure many of you are going through almost a pattern of the same events, such as i. If you put it in a movie type way, where do you think the creators of some horror movies came up with the names? Take the Texas Chainsaw Massacre for example. Tommy, AKA Leatherface, was a real killer back in the late 1800's early 1900's. He was never caught, although, all they have is some footage, from when two sherrifs' officer's walked into the broken down looking building, finding remains of human fingernails and scratches along the walls and steps, leading down into the basement of the old house, where Leatherface attacked the two officers' with a chainsaw. They later found the pair dead, along with short footage that this mass murderer once walked amongst us. Let that sink in, and then, ask yourself this. Is it possible that such entities do not walk amongst us? Or, perhaps, they do, yet, they're so unidentifiable, that not even today's society could identify a mass murderer walking the streets amongst regular individuals. There could be that man you talked to earlier, who seemed fine, but was watching you as you left his front door steps. Or, that old lady next door, who seems like any old lady you'd ever see, yet, remains a un-seen spy for the russian military force. Ask yourself those questions, and see what answers you come up with. Thank you for taking your time, to read this out, and let it all sink in. I go by Angel, mostly. Thank you, again, for your time. Have a lovely day, or the rest of your day, for some of you.